As is perhaps well known solar energy can be collected and converted into other types of energy, such as heat energy or electrical energy. This invention is of a solar energy device which includes a tracking means to track the sun and maintain a face on which sun rays impinge in generally perpendicular relation to the sun rays, that is, in such an attitude as to be facing the sun.
Generally, the solar energy unit includes an automatic tracking system which includes a motorized base which provides two movements, one to provide azimuth orientation and another to provide elevation orientation. By combining these two movements, a face is caused to face the sun and, hence, to maximize the amount of solar energy which is converted by the unit.
Generally speaking the tracking system includes an automatic tracking of the unit toward the sun to daylight hours, a search for the sun after any interruption of sun rays due to cloud cover, and a switch-off system for the entire system at twilight as well as under overcast conditions, leaving the system in the last position where the solar radiation was sensed and means limiting the angles of rotation of azimugh and elevation.
The energy that can be absorbed from the sun will be at a maximum when the absorbing surface is facing directly toward the solar rays at any given time. The tracking system includes the followig elements: relays which are operated by photoelectric cells and which are operatively connected to an azimuth motor and an elevation motor which causes the unit to rotate through azimuth angles to find the sun and through elevation angles to find the sun elevation and the unit also includes reversing relays in conjunction with limit switches to control and limit the angle of rotation through which the unit may be rotated.
Generally the operation of the various elements of the system, which depend upon the intensity of the solar radiation and the position of the solar unit with respect to the sun, are provided with sensing means to sense and to work in conjunction with the tracking means to follow the sun. In the morning, when the master sensor included in the unit senses sufficient solar radiation density, it activates the automatic tracking system which is controlled by an azimuth angle sensor and an elevation angle sensor and these two latter sensors start their corresponding motors which cause rotation of the unit about a vertical and a horizontal axis to search for that position of a face which is intended to face the sun and which does face the sun when the correct azimuth and elevation angles have been achieved. In the preferred embodiment the azimuth angle adjustment takes place first and, thereafter, after this condition is obtained, the elevation angle is obtained.